Dyskusja użytkownika:PokeGirl
|} |- align="center" | colspan="3" style="background:# }}}; color:# }; " | Proszę nie wysyłać mi żadnych zaproszeń w tabelkach i obrazków! |- valign="top" | colspan="3" | |- valign="top" | style="background: # }}}; color:# }; " width="100%" | left right Po staremu :P Piszę odcinek BW i odpisuje w grze pokemon . Będzie dzisiaj rozdział? [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Szkoda:9 Ale będę czekał jutro :D''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Właściwie, to chciałem, żeby to coś stojące u Candice to była grzywka xD xD xD :D :D :D A czeeeeeeemu nie uda ci się zrobić atworkaaaaaa ? ;( Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:43, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok, te trzy są super jak coś :D Dobra, co do kołnierzyka, to po prostu go zamaluj :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:07, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) Czy to był sarkazm ? :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:18, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) Czy to też był sarkazm ? :D :D :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:31, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) Ale TO nie był sarkazm :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:37, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) taaaaaaaak! Pozdrawiam wszystkie moje Koty! Zacznę od tych na A: Amandę, Antoniego, Abażurego... Azazjusza. Dobrze, a teraz te na B: Bonifacy, Bolek, Bizanty... Bzyk... i czas na Ż! Żabkę, Żołnierza, Żula, Żołdaka, to chyba tyle... a nie, czekajcie, no i oczywiście babunię :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:48, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) Nie chce mi się, to za daleko, niech podsuwa bliżej Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:54, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) Nieee, jednak ty otwórz :P Mówię do tego technicznego dzika :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:05, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) Możesz mi przerobić ten plik na Brock z Sinnoh?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 10:04, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) O kurcze... ON JEST ŚWIETNY!!!!!!!!!!!! DZIĘKI DZIĘKI DZIĘKI!!!!!!! :*:*:*:*:*:*:* Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:38, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) A jeszcze nie wiem :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:22, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Hai~! :3 Jesteś? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:47, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Mel, dawaj PG! xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:43, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) NIE JESTEM FACETEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu Wiki! :3 Pisz ze mną o czymś bo się nudzę! xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:47, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Nie, Ty, Ja i Poki :3 - Piszmy! xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:51, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Jakoś się nie mogę zebrać, żeby napisać odcinek ;/ Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 06:44, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Wow, niezły ten Atwork Cola O_O 100pxVV100px 06:57, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma za co :3 Mówię co widzę. 100pxVV100px 07:02, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) '''Wiki: Ehhh... Mike: *Idzie po schodach i upuścił "niechcący" gałkę loda (Bez skojarzeń PG, bez skojarzeń xD)* *Sarkazm on* Ojej, lód mi spadł! Ciekawe kto to posprząta... *Sarkazm off* xD Nicodem: *Idzie po schodach i się poślizgnoł, wylądował na swojej twarzy xD* Mike: *Sarkazm on* Tak mi przykro... *Sarkazm off* *Ucieka xD* Mój Pichu/Pikachu/Raichu! >3< Nico: (Dla Cb będzie łatwiej xD) MIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JAK TYLKO CIĘ DORWĘ TO...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wiki: Nawet ja nie jestem jego przyjaciółką... :I xD No to... co robimy? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 09:50, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Może poszukamy dla Mike'a kolegi...? xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 09:50, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) A ja na lustro! Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 09:56, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) xD Ok Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 10:00, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) :3 Szukam sobie artworku do mnie, a ty tak zrozumiałaś te zdanie: Znajdziesz artwork na mnie? - Tak, prawda xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 10:32, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Hejka. Brak pomysłów :( Po zabiciu Arniego wszystko runęło :( A kiedy ,twój rozdział? ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Postaram się dzisiaj napisać nowy ,ale nie obiecuje:( Jak chcesz to bohaterowie mogą się spotkać po walce z Misty ,lub przed walką z nią.[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Pomożesz mi szukać artworku na mnie? Plis. :< - Tłumaczenie xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 10:39, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Zielone oćka, Długie włosy (Jakoś do kolan xD), ni za chuda, ni za gruba, i w stylu nie za bardzo no... jak to ująć... słabej dziewczynki! O! Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 10:44, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Super! :D Szukaj dalej xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 10:57, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Ni krzycz :< Postaram się przerobić... Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 11:02, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Userze zadecyduj o losie Damiana. Ma zostać trenerem w Anime, czy Hodowcą w Opowiadaniu(opok dla mnie łatwiejszy i będzie ciekawie z hodowlą:D)Plik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 13:07, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Bardzo dziękuję za uzupełnienie historii pokemonów :) Pawel10s 13:59, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) przerobisz mi obrazek prosze :) oto link obrazek zamiat zoey byla skyla potrzebuje do wspomnien Już jestem P! Wybiorę chyba tą pierwszą... Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 15:19, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) TAK!!!!!!!!!!!!! DZIĘKI, DZIĘKI, DZIĘKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 16:03, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Tak, możesz jej choć nieco wydłużyć włosy, zmienić ich kolor na nieco bardziej brązowy niż czarno-zielony. Zmienić jej oczy na zielone. Możesz dać jej szalik, coś w stylu jaki ma Dawn, tylko że dłuższy, przedłużyć trochę spodenki i możesz zmienić nieco ciuchy :3 O! I prawie zapomniałam! Możesz zrobić pasek na Balle! (Wiem, jestem wymagająca) I ZNOWU DZIĘKI! Możesz mi powiedzieć ile to mniej więcej zajmie? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 16:15, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Wiedziałam że to powiesz xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 16:20, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) A tak ogólnie Dziękuję za komplemęty. (Ale jestem skromna xD) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 16:23, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) bardzo ci dziekuje ^^ milo to slyszec. A mam pytanie moze byc anime nie zwiazane z pokami, bakuganami, digimonami ani smokami?? Zadnymi co maja parterow zwierzat. Tylko sa to magowie?? Maja moce?? moze byc takie anime?? Jestes adminka wiec cb sie pytam :) tak jakos przyszla mi do glowy. Mam narazie dobre pomysly na odcinki ... :) mam pytanie zapiszesz sie do wspomnien?? mozna jako epizodyczna postac. ok nie bd cie zmuszac :) umiesz zrobic fajny napis?? jakbys chciala zrobic i mi pomoc? '''Anime Magów ale magów inną czcionką oki ^^ nieszkodzi?? Mam pytanie co bys powiedziala abysmy zostaly przyjaciolkami?? naprawde?? nie dla mnie tez fajnie ::D na razie nie mogę nic wymyśleć, do tego muszę dodać poki do regionu oraz uzupełnić historię w anime... trochę z tym roboty jest. 100px 10:33, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) noooo...heh już skończyłam historie teraz podróż i może napiszę JQ009, chcesz się zapisać? Volt mi to polecił. 100px 10:38, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Spoko :3 ale zapraszam do czytania, ja biorę się za ten odcinek. 100px 10:40, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) siemanko .. widzialas anime magow?? no wiem :D a mam pytanie bo napisalam 6 postaci i nie mam pomyslu jak napisac historie breda, pomoglabys troszeczke?? Jej, jest piękna, dziękuje ;) A i przepraszam, że dopiero teraz ale przez parę dni nie miałam dostępu do internetu. A masz może czas na Misty i Iris czy niezabardzo? Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:08, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma sprawy ;) Nie spieszy mi się a i tak jestem Ci bardzo wdzięczna, że je wg robisz :D Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:18, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Jasne! :DDDD [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png :D To zrób swoją przygodę i kartę ,do będę ci odpisywać. [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Słuchaj, mogłabyś odpisywać w walce mojej z Miką w turnieju? Gdyż Mika nie chce ,by Latios jej odpisywał, a D'Jok'a nie ma. Mogłabyś?[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Tak. :) MOżemy trochę poczekać, aż skończysz robić kartę.[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Odpiszesz w tej walce? [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Widziałem, że znasz się na programach graficznych. mogę cię prosić o to a by ten obrazekPlik:Bag Brak Sprite.png był przeźroczysty?--(Dominikolo) (D) 17:17, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki. :D --(Dominikolo) (D) 17:53, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) pg! Help D: Dodasz Incepirowi (większemu) i Incendatowi chustkę, taką samą, jaką ma Flabati? D: [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 20:09, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) Oczywiście :D Komu chcesz odpisywać, odpisujesz:) Każdy odpisuje ,każdemu:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png pg! Help D: Dodasz Incepirowi (większemu) i Incendatowi chustkę, taką samą, jaką ma Flabati? D: [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 20:09, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) Plissssssssssss ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 13:42, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) ok, a z rozpędzenia dasz mu ogień do paszczy XDDD :3 w sensie ognisty kieł :P[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka' ]] Dyskusja! :D ''plik:006mini.gif 14:49, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) Mogę Cię prosić o graficzną pomoc?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:00, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) Możesz mi stworzyć 5 symboli do mojego opoka. Symbol Walki, Trawy, Wody, Smoczy i ... NormalnyPlik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:39, sie 31, 2012 (UTC)Ps.Chcesz być w opoku? To drugie. Ja zbytnio nie mam pomysłu, ale nie mają przypominać tych z Unova, najlepiej z Kanto, wiesz pieść, listek trawy itpPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:07, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) ŚLIIIICZNE!! To spróbujesz?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:24, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) A np. Jakiś liść pięść co kolwiek?A jeżeli nie to polecisz mi kogoś komu się to uda?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:41, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) PG, dzięki! :D Jeszcze Incepire i cię nie męczę :3 Ja idę PS. JESTEŚ WIELKA :D Hej :) PokeGirl a ta Misty to prosiłabym Cie, żeby była na wzór tej Plik:Misty 20.jpg To znaczy tylko włosy, bo atwork i obrazek inny ale włosy coś podobne do tych :D Dało by się tak? Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:23, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) a co w ogóle myślisz o: http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Ablind_w_Anim%C3%A9.png http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Ablind_wspina_si%C4%99_na_onixa.png http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Ablind_skacze.png http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Ablind_ognisty_kie%C5%82.png? Kombinowałam ile mogłam xDDD Hejka! Mogłabyś odpisywać Mi i Latiosowi w naszej walce? Mika miała odpisywać,ale jej nie ma:([[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Już Mika jest ,więc nie musisz:) To będę ci odpisywał:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png A ,więc u D'Joka i Latiosa (W walka i przygodach ,ja odpisuje im w turnieju). Jakby śmogła:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png To niech Mika, odpisuje:P To ty jej odpisuj. [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png czesc PG chce zapytac o jedna rzecz czy da sie zrobic tak abym nie musiala co chwile sie podpisywac gdy do cb lub innego usera pisala na dyskusjii? - [[User:PokeIce|'Roxy^^']] a gdzie mam zrobic "PokeIce (dyskusja)" ja mam cos takiego Ok juz mam i co myslisz o tym "[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy''' ]]' Podadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 15:20, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) 15:33, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC)" W koncu zakapowalam o co chodzi ^^ dzieki PG jestes super. "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Podadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 15:20, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) 15:36, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC)" grałaś? :D ja przeszłam kilka razy :3 Slendermon to słabiak xD Czemu? >D Umiałabyś zrobić Lillipupa na dwóch łapach?Plik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 14:57, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) Szkoda Jesteś jeszcze?Możesz mi odpisywać?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:57, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) PG, pomożesz mi z PMD? Ta Userka mi pomaga. (Patrzę na jej pracę xD) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 18:39, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) Ona tak serio jest starą panną. Patrzałam na jej kota na głowie xD No... Np w uczestnikach Gildii, zastępce Wigglytuffa znalazłam... Dziewczyna Shiny Furret! :D Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:47, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) No czym np. zastąpić Diggleta, Bidoofa, Sunoflorę... Ale możesz oczywiście pomóc w czymś innym xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:47, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) Tiak, ale my też będziemy... Mogę być liderem naszej grópy? xD PS. Odpisz w przygodzie u Volta Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:52, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok, zacznę je dzisiaj robić, potem po szkole dokończe (Durna szkoła!) Bye! :3 Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:55, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) Hej ;) Co porabiasz? Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:52, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC) A ten plik Plik:Butch's new outfit.png i taki z Cassidy, żeby chociaż widać było trochę literę "P"??Plik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 14:03, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! XDDDD Padłam .. xDDDDD charmander i charmeleon potrzebują chustki D: Dzięki :D PS. charmander 1, pikachu 0 xD, cyndaquil -1 XD xDDD PS. Od wczoraj chodzę na japoński :D arigato PG-san xD wspominałam, że to 1 lekcja i umiem się tylko przedstawić? xDDDD jeej! rozdział! :D jej, bo rozdział xD czytam, czytam :d raczej nie będzie wiedziała o co chodzi... Ale... xD KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Ja zaraz wyślę obrazek kyuubimon, jak wrócę z miejsca, do którego król piechotą chodzi :D[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 20:45, wrz 8, 2012 (UTC) Mika się zastanowić! ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 11:05, wrz 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Bo mika musi iść posprzątać pokój :P ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 11:07, wrz 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok, tylko zrobię tabelkę o pokach użytych w lidze :D Starter to jest jasne, dostałam od dziadka, który prowadzi hodowlę squirle'i i charmanderów. Jego bratem z "jednego miotu" jest Blake, który należał wcześniej do innego trenera, a gdy ten go porzucił, Charlie go rozpoznał, a ja go złapałam. z/w z/w, zaraz ci dam w przypadkowej kolejności historyjki xD Jej! Dopiero do wróciłam ze szkoły bo miałam dodatkową matmę i plase :| Już daję :P Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 13:41, wrz 10, 2012 (UTC) Ty tak ładnie przerabiasz, przerobisz na to? Mrugu, Mrugu :33 plik:AltL.gif ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif Chlip, chlip TT^TT A może potem? xD ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 15:19, wrz 10, 2012 (UTC) A inaczej... A możesz plik:Przerobisz?? pliss.png ten na bardziej "animowany"? (powiększyłam vs sprite >..<) i wyślesz na nową wersje tego?? PLIS ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 16:10, wrz 10, 2012 (UTC) ale ja chcę, aby była tak ułożona :3 Różnią się sprite od arta.. PLisssssssss Jasne, że nie, ale ty jesteś najlepsza na świecie :3 Tylko ty ta pięknie przerabiasz :D Piooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooose!!! zrób kiedy będziesz miała czas :D Po staremu XD Dużo uczenia się i mało czasu wolnego (W tym roku BARDZO mało wolnego czasu T.T) Dziś mam trochę luźniej ,to może coś napiszę ,jakiś odcinek ,lub coś :P Nawet fajna wersja ^^ '[[User:Volt:D|Volto']]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Ja dzisiaj miałem kartkówkę z matmy i Historii :P To czekam na nowy rozdział ^^[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Weekend :3 To jak, robisz? :D [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif Tymczasem... : plik:Biuro zgłoszeń u MR. Slendera.png '''Biuro zgłoszeń u MR. Slendera' Mika: Dzien dobry, panie slender! Slender, który nie ma ust: Mmmm...m...mmmm..mmm!! Mika: Dziękuję! Ja też uważam, że ta bluzka pasuje mi do oczu! Ale nie zmieniając tematu... Moja koleżanka obiecała, że spróbuje mi przerobić obrazek, ale nigdzie nie mogę ją znaleźć, bo nie odpisuje na moje wiadomości! Czy może pan ją odnaleźć i spytać kiedy będzie miała czas? Slender: M... Mmmm, mmmmm! Mmmmmmm...? Mika: O 3:33 w nocy, kiedy obudzi się spocona, z koszmaru w którym będzie ją pan męczył? Ależ oczywiście, że nie ma sprawy! :3 [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D ''plik:006mini.gif Hm... to ja ci odrobię matmę, (zeskanuj mi zadania xD Nie bój się, miałam średnią 5,50 z matmy :3), a ty mi rób obrazek PS. Też jestem chora, ale do szkoły musiałam iść xD wzięłam ucinek stąd :3 plik:ucinek.jpg :3 Dziękować!! :D Ładne, ale ja właśnie chciałam, aby się RÓŻNIŁ od atworku, więc dałam sprite :/ Ja to próbuję, ale jestem na laptopie i nie umiem krawędzie :/ Inaczej, poprawisz tu KRAWĘDZIE, a ja się zajmę resztą? Nie musisz usuwać starych, tylko nałóż je na siebie, pliska :/ dzięki :3 Ja mam to do siebie, że krawędzie to tylko po 4 dniach x.X ja umiem, KOLOROWAĆ :O Dzięki za pomoc!! :D Jest pięknie ^^ To jest nas więcej XD[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Ok dzięki :) - Jender Mina pachirisu na ostatnim - Bezcenne XDDDD Chora jestem :( A po za tym miałabym dzisiaj na 10, i w sumie miała 4 lekcje xD [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 09:07, wrz 17, 2012 (UTC) a panienka co nie w szkole? :P ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif nie D: Ale mam chat wikinezki xD Zawsze jak ci się nudzi to możesz zrobić tiarę leavany lub strój Mienshao! :D PG HELP! PORADŹ MI COŚ! Mam pomysł na all.. Odcinek, Charliego, Ablinda, obrazki poków, ALE NIC MI NIE WYCHODZI!! Nie mogę myśli zamienić w słowa, Obrazki są krzywe, a ja nie wiem jak to naprawić!! Wiesz ile mam pomysłów na wygląd poków?!? ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif Nie będę cię drugi raz prosić, jeśli ci się nie uda, ale spróbowałabyś zmienić Kyuubimon na Foxeauty??? (nie nałożyć na siebie, ale tak dosłownie, zmienić :/) Nie będę cię drugi raz prosiła jak się nie uda :D ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D ''plik:006mini.gif Wstawiłam Ava na dA! :D http://vickeypl.deviantart.com/ Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 13:27, wrz 30, 2012 (UTC) Byś mi mogła znowu dać swój numer GG? (Ktoś mnie zablokował, mówiąc ktoś to ci powiem kto na GG bo nie chcę tu klnąć...) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 13:58, wrz 30, 2012 (UTC) Znalazłam świetne tłumaczenie Randoom Doom, jak myślisz, wstawić? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 15:48, paź 2, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze że ja nie jestem taka jak Jun, nie kopiuję bez pytania jak ona... Wejdź na GG xd Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 15:53, paź 2, 2012 (UTC) http://dl.dropbox.com/u/3486224/Nowy%20folder%20%282%29/dd___page_3_4_by_behindtg-d2yhfky.jpg pierwsza strona, druga kratka mnie rozwala xd Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 15:55, paź 2, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś? :3 Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:12, paź 4, 2012 (UTC) Wejdź na GG ^^ Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 16:34, paź 5, 2012 (UTC) Jestem roznosicielką poczty XD ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Veo]]'[[user talk:123ViVa123|'''Veo]] 17:13, paź 6, 2012 (UTC) POKAHONTAS 2, MA, NAJGORSZE, ZAKOŃCZENIE, EVERRRR!!! [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif ok, najgorsze z disneya xD Z tym się nie zgodzę :D 101 dalmatyńczyków, zakochany kundel, piękna i bbestia, dzwonnik z notre dam, uwielbiam kontynuacje! :D Tylko w pocahontas, zrobili koszmar!!!!!!!!! Wybrała innego zamiast Smitha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dla mnie nigdy nie było i nie będzie dwójki pocahontas i nadal jest Pocamith/Smicaontas :3 spoko, ja też xD ok, idę bo mama się obudziła x.X Hej ;) Wszystko super pouzupełniałaś i w ogóle. Jest pięknie :D :D :D Jak jeszcze tylko porobisz sobie obrazki do ataków to będzie super ;P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:00, paź 7, 2012 (UTC) I ja też. Może wieczorkiem takim całkiem wieczorkowatym uda mi się napisać jakiś odcinek czy coś Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:53, paź 7, 2012 (UTC) Wejdź na GG jak jesteś. Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 15:31, paź 9, 2012 (UTC) Zrobisz mi sprite tego Damiana zimowego?Przydałby mi się do opoka SS'a i jeżeli możesz to zrobisz nowy sprite dla Lucasa?Możesz mi przerobić ten plik na Brock z Sinnoh?Plik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:26, paź 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, mam zły tydzień. Chodzi o normalny sprite zimowego i nowy Lucasa. Jak coś atwork jest na wiki User:SniseSni/Drugie opoiwadanie/Lucas. I podaj mu swój wygląd w opoku. I możesz sobie zrobić stronę White na wzór Lucasa i DamianPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:57, paź 14, 2012 (UTC) Hejka :3333 Zrobiłabyś mi plik:Alomomola dzielny ptak.png dzielnego ptaka? :D